Gargoyles protect, and so does a Phantom
by Mullkkkkkk
Summary: Danny has been on the run, but for two years he's been working as a nanny, his newest clients: the Xanatos family. What will happen when Danny raises Alexander Fox Xanatos, will his past endanger his charge and his charge's family? Will he meet the Gargoyles? TUE happened.
1. Ch 1 The big apple

**Gargoyles are still a secret but the clan is once again in Castle Wyvern.**

New York. The big apple. Why it was called that he would never know and he wasn't really sure if he wanted to. With a sigh the raven-haired man made his way towards the Eyrie building, where his job interview would be held. This young man was named Daniel Fenton and he was 20 years old. Finally free from the threat of Vlad being able to claim him he'd started being a nanny, the job let his obsession of protecting thrive and he'd been appreciated a lot during the two years he'd been doing it.

His newest clients: the Xanatos family. He'd never really taken care of an infant before, but he liked the idea of holding a baby in his arms, when it was unlikely he'd ever have his own children. That dream had died along with Sam.

It was not something he wanted to remember, his evil future self, the CAT test, the explosion, four years of hiding and running. But he had to, he had to remember what he promised to his family.

"_I won't turn into that. Ever. I promise."_

"_What makes you think you can change my past?"_

"_Because I promised my family."_

"_Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, you are such a child! You __**promised**__?"_

"_Yes. I. __**PROMISED**__!"_

Danny snapped out of his thoughts as he walked inside the skyscraper. He opened the zipper on his red jacket, showing the black t-shirt underneath. His red sneakers squeaked every now and then against the floor and he stuffed his hands inside his jeans' pockets, looking around.

_Well,_ he thought, _Xanatos has way better taste than the Frootloop at least._

"Mr. Fenton, I take it?" Danny heard a monotonus voice ask.

Turning his head Danny saw a blonde man in a suit, with blue eyes and glasses perched on his nose "I am." he replied, turning his whole body to face the man "I assume you're Owen Burnett, Mr. Xanatos' P.A.?"

"Yes, if you'd follow me, Mr. And Mrs. Xanatos are waiting." the man said, gesturing to an elevator.

Danny followed as his lips quirked, kind of liking the man's attitude. A comfortable silence settled over the two as the elevator started ascending.

"So, why me? Most people would rather hire a woman." Danny asked, glancing at Owen.

Owen smiled slightly "Mrs. Xanatos doesn't trust women around her son after an incident which happened recently."

Danny hummed, not asking further, it was obviously something they didn't want to talk about. The elevator stopped at that moment and Danny followed Owen as the man showed the way, taking note of where they were going, in case he really did get the job. They entered what Danny knew was the baby's room when he spotted the crib that the happy couple were leaning over.

"Mr Xanatos, Mrs Xanatos, Mr Fenton is here." Owen announced, causing the two people to turn around.

Mr Xanatos beconed them closer "It's nice to meet you, you've been recommended by many, though I understand you've never taken care of a child as young as my son." the man said, offering his hand to shake.

Danny shook the man's hand, smiling "Just call me Danny, however, if you call me Daniel I will fill all of your cupboards with frootloops." he finished with utmost seriousness.

Xanatos blinked before chuckling "I like you already, come meet our son, Alexander Fox Xanatos."

Danny walked over to the other side of the crib and looked down at the little child, a smile creeped up to his lips, a smile that only came out when near children. A part of him thought of this as a way to repay Dani for not being there for her, not that she ever stayed long enough for him to take care of her.

"You're gonna do great things, little guy." he whispered, almost low enough for the others not to hear him.

Fox and David exchanged looks, they could see the young man was already fond of their son, which was a good thing for them. It meant he would take care of Alexander not because of a sense of duty but of his own sense of caring. If there was one thing David had learned, it was that emotions were a strong force of nature, this meant that the young man wouldn't betray him just because someone else paid him more.

"When can you start?"

Danny was snapped out of his adoring by the sound of Mr Xanatos' voice. Blinking he looked up and stared the man in the eye.

"Immediately."

**So... good? Bad? Awful? Tell me please.**


	2. Ch2 your new friend is someone's old one

**Thank the good review of: Dragonknight-Flameis for one of the lines in this chapter.**

Fox smiled at the sound of laughter, the laughter belonged to both her son and his nanny and it was a refreshing sound. Sure, she'd heard her son laugh from time to time but this joyous laughter that was accompanied by adult laughter was new.

Danny had been working for them for a week already and Fox had noticed David smiling a little while catching a glimpse of the raven haired teen playing with their son, of course, David and Fox spent time with their son but both of them were busy most of the time. Even Owen seemed to like the young man, when he _wasn't_ getting pranked by him.

And hadn't _that_ been a sight to see, Danny running away with a giggling Alexander from a livid Owen with pink hair. David had put the video feed on a DVD so that they could watch it later. So far no one else had been pranked, though the gargoyles had been accessorised one day, a hat there, glasses there and they looked incredibly funny, and all just to make Alexander laugh, according to Danny anyway.

Then one night when the gargoyles woke up Broadway found something strange in all of the cupboards.

"Hey, uh, Fox? Why are there Frootloops everywhere?"

At first Fox had stared at him blankly, then she'd sighed and yelled "David!"

David had come into the kitchen immediately "Yes, dear?"

"Did you call Danny Daniel?"

"It might have slipped out, why?"

Fox gestured to all the open cupboards, showing nothing but boxes of Frootloops.

"Ok, when did he set this up? I'll apologise to him tomorrow, for now we'll just have to live with it."

It turned out when Danny said every cupboard, he meant _every_ cupboard, except those that contained Alexander's things.

When Danny came to work the next morning David was close to begging for forgiveness. But because David was a Xanatos he didn't, he might have whined a little though. Danny, thankfully, accepted his apology and the Frootloops disappeared mysteriously, when David asked where he put them Danny shrugged and answered, "There's an orphanage not far from where I live."

A week. Danny mused to himself, he'd been in th empoly of the Xanatoses for a week now, during that week he hadn't had the chance to use his ghost-powers, making sure that he had secured his position and not risking showing up injured or tired to work. But tonight was different, tonight he was going to stretch his metaphorical wings and fly around.

The wind felt wonderful in his hair and Danny smiled at the rush that flying brought him. Soon though he dragged his hood up to hide his face, wouldn't do for someone to recognise him after all. His "Danny Phantom" presona wasn't well known outside of Amity Park, actually it wasn't known at all, the GiW took care of that for some reason. Danny had changed his get-up form the hazmat suit to something more comfortable, and stylish if he said so himself. His outfit consisted of white gloves and boots, black pants and a plack hooded Assassin's Creed style jacket with the DP logo on the back, he also had a specter deflector as a belt, though it was calibrated not to shock his friends or himself, and hooked to the belt were two ecto pistols, his mom's compact ecto bo staff and the Fenton thermos. Personally he felt like a ninja, which was a little childish but he didn't care.

He did wonder if he'd have to tell Alexander's parents at some point of time, but really hoped he didn't have to. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, but all living who'd known were dead and he didn't want to test his luck. He really liked the family and would hate to be the cause of their suffering.

He drifted towards the Eyrie building, wanting to explore the place at night. The Castle on top was cool in his opinion and he wanted to make sure if it was the place his newest ghostly firned had been talking about.

He'd met Prince Malcolm at one of Dora's balls. He'd wanted to meet the "Sir Phantom" his cousin had been talking about so much. That was how Danny had first heard about gargoyles and was fascinated by the stories his new friend told him. In return Danny told Malcolm of his own adventures and made a promise. If he ever found Castle Wyvern he would open a portal for Malcolm to step through, to see the castle once again in real life.

When Danny asked about why he was a ghost, Malcolm had told him that he regretted the way he raised his daughter, said it wasn't fair for her or the gargoyles. He wanted to be fair and in the Ghost Zone he was known as "the Fair ghost".

"For years I told my daughter: "The gargoyles will get you if you don't behave." I regret it to this day." Malcolm had said, staring into the fire that was burning in his quarters in the ghostly replica of his castle.

Danny had laid his hand on the man's shoulder "We've all made mistakes, while alive and dead, I doubt the gargoyles blamed you for whatever prejudice you accidentally instilled in your daughter."

Malcolm had smiled and laid his own hand on top of Danny's "Thankyou, my friend."

Once Danny landed soundlessly on one of the walls he looked around, seeing all too many similarities with the Ghost Zone's Castle Wyvern for it to be a coincidense.

"This is far too alike to just be a reconstruction." the white haired man whispered to himself, walking through a tower wall, investigating further, just to be sure.

"It's strange to see it in gray..." he muttered, eyeing the stone and tapestries, he had become accustomed to the green sheen of Malcolm's ghostly Castle Wyvern and it was slightly weird to see it in actual grey, even if he'd been there all week in daytime.

Soon he came in front of a red tapestry with Prince Malcolm's crest on it. He stopped and stared at it in awe, watching as it fluttered from the slight breeze. The tapestry was hung in the outside courtyard so that the people who were given sanctuary inside the walls could see which family was bestowing their kindness upon them. Danny remembered the tapestry, though the ghostly replica was purple instead of red.

"No doubt... this really is Castle Wyvern..." he whispered, green eyes glowing in exitement, a breathy laugh escaped him and he brought a hand to his head "I can't believe my luck."

His disbelief was cut short by the voice of his employer "I can't believe you got in here without anyone noticing."

Bronx was the first one to notice something different, at first he followed a scent to a wall, then found it again in a corridoor. The Wyvern Clan was confused by how strange their guarddog was acting, so they followed him to see what was going on. Soon they came back into open air, along with Owen and Xanatos who found all of their behaviour strange. What they saw was strange to say the least. A glowing humanoid in black and white clothes was standing on one of the walls, before flying down in front of a tapestry. When they descended they could hear him talking to himself.

"No doubt... this really is Castle Wyvern..." came the awed male voice from the man and a breathy laugh followed "I can't believe my luck."

Xanatos stepped forward and spoke in a drawl "I can't believe you got in here without anyone noticing."

The figure whipped around, green eyes glowing from the shadows of the hood, however, when the man caught sight of the gargoyles behind the brunette, he froze "Gargoyles... living, breathing gargoyles..." he seemed to shake his head "Mal is not gonna believe this."

"Who are you and what are you doing in the castle?" Goliath asked, narrowing his eyes.

The man shifted and gestured at the tapestry "I had to see if it was real. I made a promise a couple of years ago to search for Wyvern... looks like I've kept my promise... almost." the man said, a slight scottish accent slipping into his talk, the two green eyes blinked "I really should stop hanging out with him this much, it's affecting my speech."

"It's refreshing to hear a Scottish accent, lad." Hudson piped up.

The glowing eyes snapped to him and narrowed "Can't be..." he said as he glided closer "It is... you're the gargoyle in the paintings at Ghost Castle Wyvern." the being floated away, a hand coming to his shadowed chin "But that's not possible, the Wyvern Clan lived over a thousand years ago... I know gargoyles age differently than humans but this is ridiculous."

The gargoyles took defensive stances while Xanatos and Owen looked back and forth as if watching a tennis match "What are you talking about, what paintings? What is Ghost Castle Wyvern?"

The being jumps further away and takes out a round silver amulet with a round green gem imbedded into it "That reminds me." his eyes start to glow along with the gem "Castel Wyvern," he intoned, a slight wind circling around him "found." a light shot out of the gem and a portal started to form.

The clan, human and child of Oberon in disguise shielded their eyes as the portal appeared in a flash of light. Once they looked again they could see a swirling green portal in front of the being, they didn't have to wait long for something to happen. A man stepped out, clad in purple robes with white and silver trimmings along with a blue patch of cloth at the neck, a green cloak was held around his shoulders by a white strap and silver fastenings, his hair and beard were gray and his eyes were a glowing blue, his skin was pale with a green tinge.

The gargoyles, except for Angela, recognised the man and stood frozen as he looked around. A look of pure joy lit his face and he turned to embrace the black clad man.

"Oh, sir Phantom, I cannot believe my eyes, you actually found it. After all these years."

'Sir Phantom' chuckled "That's not all I found." he said, nodding at the petrified gargoyles.

Prince Malcolm turned around and spotted the gargoyles, he beamed and moved towards Hudson "My old friend, how is this possible?" he asked, holding the old gargoyle at arms length to look at him.

"Magus cast a spell on us, a thousand years later it broke and here we are." Hudson said.

Suddenly Malcolm swayed and was steadied by Sir Phantom "You've never stepped out of the Zone, my friend, you're not used to there being no ectoplasm in the surroundings, perhaps you should return to your lair."

"Aye, lad. I'll see you soon. And thank you, it was nice to see the old place again." the prince said before he stepped into the portal.

Before it closed Phantom threw the amulet in and turned to leave "Wait!"

He turned to look at Xanatos, who'd spoken "Who are you? And what is your business in New York?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

At first Phantom didn't seem to want to answer, but then his echoey voice sounded from under the hood "I guess I'm just trying to find a place for me in the world... Not sure if I'll ever find it. And as for who I am... just think of me as a pantom of sorts." with that he turned away and faded from view, leaving the group of mismatched people alone.

**So how was it? Reviews help me get ideas, I used at least two reviews as fuel to this chapter.**


	3. Ch 3 Of pasts and elevators

**May not be able to update for a while, going away for four days to a place with bad internet. Once again, thanks to Dragonknight-Flameis there's funnyness in his chapter. And thanks to WitchOfCrimsonFire for the constructive criticism. I hoe this chapter has better quality than the other ones.**

When Danny got home from his midnight flight he thought of something, if Mr. Xanatos knew of the gargoyles, how did he not know of ghosts? He seemed to be more surprised about his Phantom persona and the appearance of Prince Malcolm than the appearance af a portal out of an amulet. This in itself was weird in his opinion. How can a man so open to the supernatural not know about ghosts, or even think of the possibility of apparitions. The whole situation baffled him.

So giving subtle hints seemed appropriate. The next day when Danny first stumbled upon the man, while carrying said man's son he asked first if the man was okay.

"Are you alright, you look a little pale?"

Mr. Xanatos waved him off "I'm fine, Danny, just a strange night."

Danny raised an eyebrow and mocked "What? The castle haunted or something?" and walked away to feed the little boy in his arms, not missing the confused look his employer sent him.

Danny shook his head and told the baby "Your daddy's real fun to mess with." he smiled at the giggle that came out of the child and proceeded to warm his milk.

Danny didn't suggest anything ghostly for the rest of the day. He did, however, nail Owen with a prank again. The man was now running after Danny while sporting glue and feathers alog with a beak, looking like a chicken. Alexander was giggling at the murderous expression on the man's face and clapping his hands as Danny sprinted down the corridoors.

David had just stepped out of his office when Danny sped past with a giggling Alexander in his arms. Blinking he turned to look at what the man was running away from and facepalmed, trying hard not to laugh.

When Owen ran past the man called "Owen." causing the man to stop and turn around, blank mask in place.

"Forgive me, Mr Xanatos, I did not see you there." the man said in monotone.

David smiled "I noticed, why don't you go shower and return to your work?"

"I shall do that, sir."

Danny ignored the glaring coming his way from Owen, no matter how angry they seemed to be on first glance. Danny knew that the man hated boredom so he'd given him some exitement, he'd even heard Mr. Xanatos say to the blond man once "Well, at least you won't get bored too easily." and left it at that. This told Danny that Xanaots knew the man all too well and that was the only reasion he hadn't been reprimanded for his pranks. Though his employer had been curious about where on earth he'd gotten so much frootloops in such short notice. Danny had only smiled in a devious way and said he had "connections".

This was true, though his "connection" was in a wheelchair, paralysed from the waist down. Tucker had been lucky enough to survive the explosion with such minor injuries. Mr Lancer, his parents and Sam had not survived, and Jazz hadn't been so lucky. She was in a coma and the doctors had no idea if she'd ever wake up and even if she did... her voicebox hadn't survived, she was mute for the rest of her, conscious or unconscious, life. Danny had been paying her hospital bills, which was the only thing that had told people that he was still alive those years he'd been in complete hiding. How Vlad hadn't found him he didn't know but Danny suspected that Tucker had something to do with it.

There was nothing holding him in Amity, and once he couldn't legally be cclaimed by Vlad, he got a job to be able to live and pay for his sister's hospital bills. His four year absense was something Danny hadn't yet had to explain to Xanatos, and he knew for a fact that the man had checked his background, even Danny himself had looked what his "official" story was.

The article that had graced the newspapers outside of Amity only said that there'd been an explosion and that he was missing, then there was a small article about how there was evidence of him being alive due to the paid hospital bills. Though Mr. Xanatos hadn't called him out on his period of incognito Danny was sure he'd be interrogated about it sooner or later. He just hoped it would be much, _much_, later.

Unknown to Danny his employer wasn't sure how to bring up his new employee's past with him. Truth be told, he liked Daniel and he could see the man cared for his son, he didn't want to accidentally chase him away. He wanted to know why he'd gone into hiding for four years after almost his whole life was destroyed. Though the man had taken the liberty of paying the young man's sister's hospital bills. That was the first thing his employee noticed, the next was the not-so-subtle questions of if he'd need time off.

Finally Danny couldn't take it anymore and one day he instead of going straight to Alexander's room after taking the stairs all the way up to the castle he went into David's office.

"Look, I'm grateful for you paying for Jazz's stay in the hospital but just tell me what's going on." Danny said, leaning against the desk and looking the man in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about." David siad, not looking up from the file he was trying to read.

"My ass, I know you looked me up, ok? So would you just tell me what's on your mind so that I don't have to worry about being fired abruptly."

David looked up sharply at that "What do you mean?" he asked as he put the file down.

Danny messed up his hair, no longer looking at the older man "Most of the people who hired me were understanding or accepting about my four-year semi-disappearance, my last employers... weren't. One day when I went to their hous like normal the father yelled at me that I was fired and they didn't want a "shady kid with gaps in his history" near their daughter. That's the reason I came to New York in the first place, to get away from them and just start again... again." the young man sighed "I guess I just want to be prepared if I'm never gonna see Alex again, alright? So just... talk to me."

David blinked, he hadn't known he'd been causing Alexander's caretaker distress or he wouldn't have snuck around with his knowledge "Alright, sit down and let's talk."

Danny didn't leave the office until an hour later, feeling much less stressed than before. His emplyer had told him that a man's past was his own and he had no problem with his secrets as long as they wouldn't cause him or his family any harm. Though Danny wasn't sure if he could promise that he was determined to prevent any harm coming to them due to his past.

The day passed without incident, exept for glueing moustaches on the gargoyles, putting sombreros on their heads and taking a picture of them with Alexander sitting on the big one's lap. It was hilarious and went into the scrapbook Danny was making for the child, just in case anything happened.

But when Danny was on his way home he cmae a ccross a problem, he couldn't use the stairs. They were being repaired for some reason or another, Danny hadn't really bothered to find out, instead he had to use the elevator. Danny hated elevators and never used them unless absolutely necessary like on his first day. Pressing the button Danny shifted uneasily from one foot to the other, wanting the experience over with. He wasn't counting on Owen to be on the same floor or wanting to use the elevator.

The blonde man raised an eyebrow "Don't you usually take the stairs?"

Danny shruggen, uncomfortable with the thought of entering a moving metal box "They were blocked, reapirs or something." he muttered, reluctantly entering the elevator after the doors opened with a ding.

Danny pressed the ground floor button while Owne pressed the button for the fifth floor. A silence stretching between them, only broken by Danny's uneasy shifting. Then the worst possible thing, in Danny's opinion, happened. The elevator jerked, shook and went dark after stopping completely.

Soon the dim emergency lights came on, but this did not amke Danny feel any better, he'd gone pale, his claustrophobia taking hold as he started to breathe quickly. He was aware of the fact that Owen was eyeing him with something like concern and he could hear the monotone voice talking but the words didn't register until after a couple of minutes.

"It's just the storm causing a blackout, we might be here for a while."

And even then the statement did nothing to ease his panic as he slid to the floor and curled up in a ball, mumbling to himself.

Owen wasn't sure what to do when the elevator stopped moving and the young man beside him started to get scared. His words of comfort only seemed to have worsened the youngling's condition.

The raven-haired young man had curled up in a ball on the floor and seemed to be mumbling something, when Owen crouched beside him he could hear the repeating sentences.

"I don't wanna be here, let me out. I want out. I don't wanna be here, let me out. I want out. I don't wanna be here..."

To say the blonde man was out of his element was an understatement as comforting people wasn't part of his job description. However, when he made to move tha man's hands shot out and gripped his suit jacket.

"Don't leave me alone."

And that was how Owen ended up with a sleeping Danny Fenton on his lap while they waited for the blackout to pass.

**Bye for now, and remember, reviews fuel imagination.**


	4. Chapter 4 Owen realizes,

Owen and Danny never spoke of the incident in the elevator again, Danny because he was embarrassed and Owen because he saw no need to. Owen would also never admit he'd come close to laughing at the gargoyles when he saw their get-up. He made sure to congratulate the young man the next day on a prank well pulled. Though he made it seem like Mr. Xanatos was the one affected and not the Gargoyles.

That evening was a relatively quiet one compared to the previous night, but it was by no means boring. A glowing green dog had appeared in the castle and had been causing havoc until Bronx came near it. Then the two dogs had been playing all night and the green dog had even taken a liking to Alexander.

At first they'd been weary of letting the thing near the child, but when the dog barked happily and licked the baby they relaxed slightly. Even though the thing seemed friendly David asked Owen to keep an eye on it, just in case something happened.

Well, something did happen, but not because of the dog. A blue man in overalls appeared in the kitchens, yelling about being "the Box Ghost" with a "Beware!" thrown in every now and then. The thing was more of a nuisance than a threat but they couldn't attack it physically. It only got worse when it started flinging boxes everywhere. The green dog was growling at it and protecting Alexander from the flying boxes along with Bronx, for which David was thankful for.

"Meet your rectangular doom!" the Box Ghost wailed.

"I'm getting tired of this." David said, irritated as he ducked behind a counter.

"So that's what it was." came a voice they'd heard the night before.

Everyone stopped and looked to where the voice had come from, spotting the black and white clad man leaning against the far wall, a green shield erected in front of him.

"You really haven't changed at all, Boxy." the man said, shaking his head.

"Who are you, and how do you know me?" the box Ghost asked, confused.

"Oh, come now, Boxy, don't you remember me? I used you for misplaced aggression back in Amity."

"You! Phantom!"

"So you _do_ remember me!"

"Prepare to be buried under my cardboard boxes of doo-" the Box Ghost yelled, only to be cut off by Phantom taking out a thermos from under his jacket, uncap it and suck him in.

"Well, that was easy, now for the reason I actually came here." Phantom said as he stashed the thermos away again, this time taking out a squeaky toy "Cujo! Found your squeaky!" he called, making the toy make squeaky noises.

The green dog bounded over and shrunk into a green puppy, panting happily when Phantom dropped his toy on the floor.

The gargoyles, Owen and David watched as Phantom petted the puppy "Who's a good boy?"

"My night can't possibly get any stranger." David said to his friend and PA.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Owen replied dryly.

Danny looked up from his pet to see that Alexander had crawled over and started to pat the, now little, ghost dog on the head. Cujo started licking the child causing him to giggle and Danny to smile softly, if only he'd had the chance to start a family with Sam, then he'd have child Cujo could play with.

Danny put a hand on Alexander's head, causing the baby to look at him, smiling slightly Danny leaned closer and said lowly "You take care of your pops, ya hear? He's gonna need you more than you imagine."

Unknown to Danny, Owen had heard him and the man wondered what the ghost meant by that. Yes, he'd come to the conclusion that "Sir Phantom" was a ghost, as was the dog and Prince Malcolm. It had taken an embarrassingly long time to come to the conclusion but after hearing Danny tell the story of Pariah Dark to Alexander it clicked. Now after the attack of the Box Ghost he was sure of it. The man watched how the ghost looked at the child and was taken aback by the fondness ans _longing_ he could see in the being's eyes and was slightly afraid that he would take Alexander. Instead of even giving any ondication of thinking about doing that, Phantom watched from afar when the child was picked up by Mr. Xanatos.

He then sighed and turned and started walking away "Come, Cujo."

The green puppy barked and went after it's master, but not before licking Bronx once.

When both ghosts were gone it was time for the clan to get ready for their stone sleep, once they were stone once more the two men walked to Alexander's nursery and laid him to bed.

"Owen, I can see something's on your mind." Xanatos said.

"Sir, I suspect Phantom is a ghost." Owen replied immediately, adjusting his glasses.

Xanatos lifted his hand to his chin in thought "Ghosts, huh? Doesn't seem too farfetched." he then turned to his trusty companion "Get me everything you can on ghosts."

"If I may, sir." Owen started "It might be wise to ask Mr. Fenton, he seems to know some things about these specters."

Xanatos paused, thinkin gabout what Owen said "Very well, Owen, please tell him to come to my office later today."

Owen nodded "Understood, sir."

Danny sighed as he drank his third cup of coffee. It was the anniversary and he'd much rather take the day off than go back to the Eyrie building. Unfortunately the day had hit unexpectedly and Danny hadn't had the time to aske for a day off. This meant he had to suffer through the day, alone.

His day didn't get any better when he entered the building, as soon as Owen spotted him, hte man told him that Mr. Xanatos wanted to see him. Danny started ascending the stairs with a tired sigh, something that did not go unnoticed by Owen. As he walked up the stairs he wondered why his boss wished to see him. He had not shown his face as Phantom, so he couldn't possibly think they were one and the same, he hadn't done anything wrong, to his knowledge, and he hadn't even taken any days off. Either this had something to do with his past or there had been cameras in the elevator that night and Mr. Xanatos wanted to make sure his claustrophobia wouldn't be a problem in the future. That, or he was calling him out on his remarks about ghosts.

All too soon, he was standing in front of his employer's office door. He sighed deeply before he knocked.

"Enter."

**Cliffhanger! :) Mwahahahahahahaha! I'm bored :/**

**Remember to tell me what was good or bad! Reviews help and this took longer than expected due to a shortage in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 David understands

David looked up from his paperwork at the knock, knowing who it most likely was "Enter." he called, waiting for the raven-haired man to enter.

Once Danny opened the door and stepped inside, David waved at a chair for him to sit in, wanting them to be comfortable while discussing this. David could see the man was wondering what this was about, so he didn't stall with unnecessary chatter.

"There was an incident last night involving a glowing, floating man in overalls, flingin gboxes everywhere and frankly destroying most of the kitchen, Owen has brought the subject of ghosts to my attention, along with the fact that you seem to have knowledge of them. Frankly, I need your help with this if I am to protect my son." David said, not wasting time.

Danny blinked before he relaxed "I can help with that. I don't know if you found out yet, but my family was never exactly normal." he said, pulling out a white and green armband with a satellitedish-like part on it "This is the Fenton wrist-ray, basically it's an ectoplasmic lazer, capable of hitting a ghost even while intangiable, I have blueprints for more weapons, ecto-forcefields and containment-units. Everything a self-respecting ghost hunter needs."

David sat there in silence, astonished that there was actual technology to fight ghosts and he'd had no idea about it. He picked up the wrist-ray and inspected it, twisting and turning it.

"So how does this work?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Danny smiled, standing up and taking it from his boss' and putting it on his own wrist, demonstrating "You aim and use this button to fire." he said, pointing at a small green button on the strap, before once again taking it off and giving it back.

"Interesting, you said you had blueprints for this?" David asked, hand on his chin.

"This and much else, plus a way to make synthetic ectoplasm, which powers the weapons and technology. I have to warn you though, ecto-technology is dangerous to make, once made they are more stable though I would suggest that you never shoot at an ecto-weapon with another ecto-weapon, the explosion will be disasterous." Danny said, before shifting "Though, I'll have to do modifications on the shield and other non-weapon tech."

"Why?" David asked, eyes narrowed.

Danny sighed, before sitting down once again "You'll have to understand, sir, that not all ghosts are evil," the man started, causing David's eyebrows to rise, interested of what Danny was getting at "and as such, I can't in good conscious give you something that will hurt any friends or allies I have made in the Ghost Zone."

"I see." David said, leaning back.

He could understand that his employee didn't want to risk losing allies by giving away technology which would hurt said allies or friends. If there was one thing he'd larned about the young man was that he was loyal, even though he'd only shown a glimpse of said loyality. But David hadn't got so high up in the business world without learning to read people. So far what he'd noticed about Danny was his fondness for kids, along which came protectiveness for them. He was a laid-back person who could be serious when needed. He was also insecure and scared of losing people he cared about, for David remembered the conversation they'd had about the man's past. Danny was at least mildly claustrophobic if the camera-footage form the elevator was any indication, this also gave him the answer to why the man always took the stairs if possible.

He hadn't had any idea of how loyal the man was, until now that is. He was risking losing his job, losing his right to see Alexander, because of ghosts he viewed as friends. David knew how much Danny cared for the little child and this loyality threw him though a loop. How much did the man value these beings?

And that'd when he understood, it wasn't just loyality the man was showing, it was more than that. Danny had trust-issues. It wasn't obvious, but David knew that Alexander was the only one Danny spoke to without restraint. He had no idea what the man said to his son, there weren't any mics in the rooms, only cameras. The man never spoke of himself, the only person he'd gotten even slightly close to was Owen, and that was because of the elevator incident. Even though he seemed open, he really never told anyone anything concerning himself. This meeting was becoming very enlightening, it was the first time David remembered hearing anything about the man's family, admittedly even now he knew nothing more than that, apparently, Danny was from a family of ghost hunters.

"You will of course give me a file containing the information of which ghosts will not be affected by these non-weapon pieces of technology." he finally stated, staring the man down.

Danny quirked a small smile "Of course, now, if you'll excuse me." Danny said, standing up "I'll go to check up on Alexander." he continued, heading out.

David smiled before he looked closer at the wrist-ray, spotting a white button "What does this do?" he asked himself, pushing it.

The gun part fell off and rolled under the table.

"Great."

**Sorry it's short, but I didn't want to put anyhting else in it because it would mess with the theme of the chapter, next one will be longer, promise.**


	6. Chapter 6 and Danny regrets

**Ok, this just came out in a flow really, thanks to the reviews.**

**Oh, and WitchOfCrimsonFire our likemindedness is starting to scare me, just a bit.**

After the door shut behind him, Danny slumped against it and sighed deeply. He thought he could handle it, he had no idea how much just mentioning the family business would dig up. He supposed he shouldn't be so surprised, with it being the anniversary and all. He started walking towards Alexander's room while the explosion played in front of his eyes, while he heard Dark Dan's laughter in his ears, while he felt tears running down his face. He dried his tears before stepping into the baby's room and heading straight for the crib.

Inside the red-haired child was sleeping peacefully, sucking his thumb and making baby noises. Danny smiled softly as he gazed at the little angel that had made his life a lot better. While, yes, he'd cared about the children he'd been nanny for, none of them had wormed their way into his heart like Alexander had and for the first time in a long time Danny felt like he belonged somewhere.

That didn't mean his regrets went away. He regretted his choices, he regretted that he cheated on the CAT test, he regretted that he couldn't save his family, he regretted he had to go into hiding, he regretted not being there for his sister even though she had never been awake to know he wasn't there, he regretted that Tucker would never walk again, he regretted Dark Dan.

His actions had cost him almost everything, yet he'd gained a place where he could start over, truly start over. Even though Mr. Xanatos knew of his origins, he really knew nothing about him. Another regret, not being able to completely trust anyone. The fact that Xanatos was rich didn't help matters. While logically Danny knew that the man was nothing like Vlad, the doubts still lingered every time he was alone with him, which wasn't often.

He regretted that he was weak and couldn't stay too long in an elevator, he regretted that he was afraid of the dark, he regretted he couldn't go to Amity becasue he couldn't face his past, he regretted he was afraid that Vlad would some day come to make a business deal with Xanatos and Danny hadn't mentioned how evil the man was. He regretted all the lies he'd told his family and continued telling to people he cared about. And later he'd regret not having heard the sound of the helicopter until it was too late.

Hearing a sound he had learned to hate Danny looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of a black helicopter flying much too close to the building. The missile came as a surprise and while shielding Alexander his jacket got shredded slightly. He snatched the baby from his crib and slammed his hand on the emergency button which was on the wall behind him before heading for the door. He didn't get far.

Something hard hit him in the head and he stumbled, accidentally loosening his hold on Alexander. He made a quick recovery, however and tackled the black-clad man, trying to get the now crying baby away from the him. Just as he took hold of the child and tried to once again run for the door he was swept off his feet and landed on his back, the air knocked out of him. This time when Alexander was taken out of his arms he kicked the guy's knees, making him fall on top of Danny, Alexander going in the air. Danny swiftly pushed the thug off of him and tried to catch the airborne baby when a third thug, this one a woman, tackled him and the first thug caught the screaming child.

That was when the doors slammed open and Owen and the Xanatos' ran in, David armed with a laser gun. One of the tugs threw a grenade at the ceiling and they had to dodge, Owen, however got caught under the debris. Danny punched the woman on top of him in the face and tried to tackle the man holding Alexander but got shot, tackled and slammed into a wall. Ignoring his shoulder- and headwound he tried to once again get to his charge but got hit by something hard and fell to the floor. It turned out to be a chunk of ceiling and it pinned him down to the floor. Eyes now glowing green he pushed the slap of rock off of him and tacked the man holding Alxander.

"Let go!" he roared and kicked the man in his face, only to get tazered and have the baby once again snatched from his hands.

The tazer wasn't ordinary, the moment he felt the electricity he felt his ghost powers shrink away and locke themselves up, these people either knew what he was or had mistaken the Plasmius Maximus for a normal tazer with slightly higher voltage, the amount of electricity would have rendered a human unconcious immediately but him being half-ghost he only felt pain from it and suffered some loss in the mobility of his limbs.

He could hear the helicopter starting to move away and Fox screaming cursewords at the bandits as his body spasmed on the floor, his ears ringing slightly and his vision going black for a moment before becoming normal once more. As the pain started to slowly ebb away he cursed his reflexes for not allowing him to use his ghost powers, hiding among humans had made him an idiot.

He didn't regret not being fully human, but he regretted not being able to stop these kidnappers even though he had ghost powers. He regretted thet he hadn't used said powers. He regretted that he hadn't heard the helicopter, never mind that a normal human wouldn't have heard it until he noticed it. He regretted that he reacted too late. And now Alexander and Owen were paying for it, because Danny hadn't seen the blonde man move at all since he got trapped under the debris.

With that in mind he painfully got up on his feet, his body shaking from the pain as he stumbled over to the pile of rock which the man was buried underneath. He didn't even notice that the rocks were cutting his hands open or that Mr. Xanatos joined him in getting the debris off of the unconscious man. Together they got a heavy slab of rock off the man who was bruised and slightly bloodied, glasses cracked and half-fallen off his face. The man's breathing wasn't that good either and Danny winced at the sight of him. Were he conscious the man would be in so much pain.

Speaking of pain, Danny keeled over as he was assaulted by a wave of dizzyness and pain. He was caught before he hit the ground and he felt himself get lifted into a pair of strong arms. He could hear Mr. Xanatos talking to him but it was muddled as his ears once again started ringing. When he came back to his senses Owen was being carted out on a stretcher and his employer was trying to lower him on one too. But Danny squirmed out of his grip and backed away from the thing, refusing to be carted off to some hospital.

"No, nuh uh. I'm not leaving and you can't make me." he said, crouching behind a pile of rocks, eyes narrowed.

Fox looked at him, perplexed, the tear tracks on her face very obvious to the young halfa "What are you... you're hurt and you need medical attention." she said.

Danny shrunk back "As long as I can walk and am conscious you are not sending me away, if I pass out, then I'll go to the hospital, but until that I'll stay here, wether you like it or not."

Before Fox could protest further, David waved the paramedics away and sighed "Fine." before he turned around and started walking away.

Fox and Danny followed "Where are we going?" Danny asked, wondering what was going through the man's head.

"We're going to the monitor room,we watch what happened and then we wait for sunset." the brunette said, his fury barely concealed under a calm facade but Danny hadn't survived on the streets by trusting one's tone of voice.

Out of all the things that he could regret, one stood out at the moment.

He regretted getting out of bed that day.

**Next chapter, Xanatos and Fox being impressed by Danny's fighting and sunset. We all know what happens at sunset.**


	7. Chapter 7 Sunset

The monitor room was a medium sized room with lots of monitors and controlpanels for said monitors. There were also chairs in front of the controlpanels so Danny immediately sat in one of the spinning chairs, his front leaning against the back of the chair as he wheeled over to the monitor his employer was standing in front of. He watched as the man pushed a few buttons and soon the monitor was showing him entering Alexander's room earlier that day. The screen showed him kneeling beside the cot and looking at the baby with a soft smile onhis lips, a few minutes later his head lifted and he looked to the window, then it showed him diving to protect Alexander from the explosion. He watched in silence as his failure played in front of his eyes, not noticing the surprised look Fox was sporting, nor the slack-jawed expression on David's face.

David wasn't sure what he'd expected to see, but watching Alexander's nanny fight so well against four people was not it. He couldn't believe his eyes, sure, Danny had told him he was from a ghost hunter family, but this was something else. He counted the times Danny almost got away with Alexander, he counted three times. Along with that, he counted at least ten times when Danny could've just run out of the room instead of fighting four well-trained thugs, yet the young man never seemed to even consider it, he just kept going at the kidnappers like he was fighting for his own life.

He winced when he saw the young man get tazered, he knew that it had to hurt and with being pretty beat up before that, the pain had to be terrible. Two blows to the head, many to the ribs and a gunshot wound on top of being tazered was just unimagineable. He stole a glance behind him and saw Danny's apathetic face, though he could see regret and self-loathing swimming in those ice-blue eyes.

Danny jerked when he felt a pair of feminine arms pull him into a hug. He awkwardly patted Fox on her back as she cried into his shoulder, not all to familiar with hugs after such a long time on his own.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" he heard Mr. Xanatos ask.

"You learn quick on the streets or you die, that and Amity Park was always a specter hot-spot, you either fought or ran, I fought." Danny said, looking down and refusing to meet the man's eyes "And it still wasn't enough." he muttered, eyes darkening.

David and Fox exchanged glances but said nothing as David turned to the screen and zoomed in on the text that was printed on their black jumpsuits.

"What is GiB?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Danny looked up while Fox finally released him and blinked "I know the GiW, but that one's new."

"GiW?"

"Guys in White, the governments idiot ghost hunting divison, they can't even hit the broadside of a barn."

"Never heard of them." David said.

"You wouldn't, they only ever came to Amity and they kept everything which happened there under wraps, almost no one knows of ghosts being real because of them." Danny explained before he rolled his eyes "They're honestly the only thing that irritates me to a level where I snap at everyone."

There was a short silence between the two, Fox having left the room, probably to cry some more. Soon though, David sighed and looked, really looked, at his young employee. He looked very tired and regretful.

"You do know that this wasn't your fault, right? The windows and walls of the castle are thick and I'm surprised you even noticed the helicopter." David tried to comfort him.

"But I did, I did and I couldn't keep him safe! He's my responsibility and I failed him. Nothing ever goes right for me today so why should this?"

_Nothing ever goes right for me today so why should this?_ Rang in David's head and he wonder what he'd missed "Nothing ever goes right today?" he asked.

Danny froze before relaxing and he wondered if he should tell "It's the anniversary of the explosion." he eventually whispered.

David closed his eyes, he should have known, he'd looked into the man's past, Danny shouldn't have had to come to work today, not if he was grieving over that. No wonder he blamed himself, if he was distracted then of course he'd feel guilty about not paying attention, how could David be so stupid.

Once the sun started setting David took Danny with him to the roof of the Castle, where the gargoyles slept. Danny had looked at him weirdly but hadn't said anything. They watched in silence as the sun slowly sank behind the hrizon, casting an orange glow accross the land and sky until it disappeared. When it did, cracking could be heard from the statues.

Looking back, David could see the astonished look on Danny's face as he witnessed the gargoyles awaking from their stone sleep. He smiled, remembering his own first time of seeing the spectacle, even though he hated the man he'd been back then. He sidestepped Bronx as the gargoyle dog bounded past him, not paying him any mind. Absently he wondered where the dog was going, but discarded the thought immediately, he had bad news to bring to his housemates and a favour to ask.

Goliath and his clan awoke with roars and a shower of stone skin. They spotted Xanatos and immediately knew there was something wrong. The man had a brouse on his face and his suit wasn't pristine like it always was, instead there was dust on it and it was ripped in a few places. Not to mention the grave look on his face, something was definitely wrong.

Lexington was the first one to speak "Uh, where are Owen and Fox? Usually at least one of them is with you."

Xanatos' face didn't even twitch "Fox is in our son's room, crying. Owen is in the hospital, the doctors don't know when he is going to wake up."

The vlan was immediately on high-alert, the castle had been attacked while they slept and the child had been taken. That's when they noticed that Bronx was gone.

"Where'd Bronx go?" Brooklyn asked.

David had an idea and slowly turned around. The scene that met his eyes made him facepalm.

"Found him." he said, though it was muffled by his hand.

When the gargoyles spotted their pet they understood why the man had lost his composure. Bronx was on top of a black-haired man, licking his face. Said man had his eyes and mouth shut and wasn't moving, though his face was twitching every time the dog's tounge lapped it. Goliath moved closer and dragged the dog off the man. Immediately the man sprung into a sitting position and scrubbed his face.

The man then looked at Bronx and said seriously and said "I like you too, but not the face." before scrubbing his face again until he was free of drool.

"Xanatos, who is this lad?" Hudson asked.

"This is Danny, Alexander's nanny. He fought against four people to keep Alexander safe, unfortunately they had the upper hand."

"And a tazer."

"And a tazer... by the way are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm tougher than I look, Mr. Xanatos."

The gargoyles were amused to see the conversation, their ex-foe had never looked so at ease before, even though a tragedy had occurred.

"What do we do?" Lexington asked, not amused by the by-play, out of all the gargoyles he was most attached to the child.

"Now, we get the tyke back." Danny said, standing up and righting his tattered jacket.


	8. Chapter 8 Where did the time go?

**Sorry about the lack of an AN in the previous chapter, ****Julia N SnowMiko****, but I felt that it had waited long enough to be published, besides reviews haven't been that many. ****Radiant Celestial Aura****, I hope I'm not disappointing, ****Gigglingskull****, reviews always help the length of my chapters, ****Clockwork's Apprentice****, it's still so surreal that you're reading my stories, since I like your stories so much, it's weird... Thatnks to all who reviewed! It helped!**

The only problem with trying to find Alexander was that they had no idea how they were going to find him. With Owen, and by extention Puck, out of commission they couldn't use any spells he might know. With Danny's powers locked, unnkown to the others, he couldn't go searching alongside the gargoyles. And the gargoyles could only go flying and _maybe_ see something. They needed something solid.

What was worse was that one of the persons running for mayor, Matt Doyle, was milking the kidnapping for all the positive public opinion he could. It made Danny sick and he could see that the others agreed.

"Honestly," he spat, narrowing his eyes at the TV "it's as if he's _enjoying_ the fact that an innocent child has been taken away from his parents."

Lexington wasn't sure what to make of the new human, or, new to him, they knew he'd been in the castle for a while, just not at nighttime. The man seemed to care for Alexander and was upset that the child was gone, had even fought against the people who'd taken him, yet he had joked about the situation earlier on the roof. He couldn't wrap his head around that, how could he joke when Alex was gone? And now he was dead serious and not even a trace of humor could be found on his face. The man was confusing.

It had been five hours already and there were no clues to the child's whereabouts. There wasn't even a ransom note, which Danny found odd. He'd think that there would've been something by now. Something didn't add up, it's as if they were waiting for something... or someone.

If the GIB were another branch of the same ghost hunting division of the government then they were in trouble. If they were after Phantom and were using Alex as bait then they would be in worse trouble. If they no longer were part of the government... then they were screwed.

Danny punched the wall in frustration as David got off the phone with "Detective Maza", who he knew knew about the gargoyles. He could feel the man staring at him and forced himself to calm down, getting angry wouldn't help any of them.

"This makes no sense. They take the child of a well-known, wealthy man and then nothing. What the hell?" Danny ranted.

"I know, it's strange, like they have some other agenda than money." David said, crossing his arms.

Danny froze, a whole different agenda. GiW were ghost hunters and had weapons for ghosts, GiB could be another branch for something else because they had no ghost hunting gear aside from the Plasmius Maximus, which could easily be mostaken for a normalish tazer.

"Gargoyles." Danny breathed in shock as the realization hit him "The GiB are a branch of the GiW dedicated for gargoyles!" he exclaimed, whirling around, wide eyed.

David dropped his cellphone and the clattering sound echoed in the room. Now they were screwed.

Detective Maza didn't arrive until after sunrise, and even then she was sceptic about Danny. But she didn't say anything about that, instead she promised to get every free cop on the street to look for Alex. David was building his own private army to help him and had scheduled a press conference. Danny was unsure what he could do to help. He wasn't good at anything that could help them and he watched as David was on TV telling the kidnappers to call him, that nothing would be gained by dragging this out. When David came back up Danny was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't notice his employer.

David noticed his employee hadn't noticed him. He wondered what the man was thinking to be so deep in thought. Dismissing said thought he went over to his desk and laid his head in his hands, letting his shoulders sag and grief set in. If only he'd been quicker then maybe those men wouldn't have gotten away with his son, Owen wouldn't be in the hospital and Fox would still be talking to him. Fox had gotten depressed, she only cried in Alex's room, hugging a teddy Lexington had given the baby a few nights ago.

Speaking of the gargoyle, David could see that his child's disappearance had hit the green gargoyle hard. Lexington was very fond of the baby and would do anything for him, he usually watched over Alex when he was awake. Now he was the first to go on patrol and the last to come back from it, or would've been if the others hadn't convinced him to help with manning the computers. No offence to the green gargoyle, but he'd been doing more good with that than he could've done by patrolling.

Thoughts were racing through Danny's head as he tried to find some sense in the situation. If the GiB were dedicated to Gargoyles like the GiW were dedicated to ghosts, then the fact that they had the Plasmus Maximus made no sense what-so-ever, unless the GiW had no idea what it really was and thought it was a much more powerful tazer, which would probably work on gargoyles like a normal would on humans. This also meant that the GiB had as much regard for civilians as the GiW had, which was none.

His mind drifted back to whan he first stumbled upon the operatived K and O, the worst ghost hunters in history, it had been six years ago by now. Those two idiots couldn't do anything without it being something about filing or some sort of number, section whatever column B. Though when Scaredy Cat attacked them was hilarious.

A smile tugged at his lips, hidden by his hand. Their blunders were so hilarious. Then his thoughts went back to the time period he'd been gone. Six years. Six years had flown by and he hadn't even thought about it.

_Where does the time go_

_And what have I done_

He never really thought about the time behind him, always waiting to be older, at first because it meant no school, then because it meant he could get a job and after that because it meant Vlad wouldn't be able to get to him. But he'd only had to be away for four years, not six.

_The days keep getting shorter_

_But I'm still on the run_

He was still running, even if he was over eightteen. He couldn't face the fact that he'd probably lost his past forever. He didn't want to go back to see the aftermath of the explosion. He didn't want to face Tucker who was unable to walk, or to see his sisters unconscious face, who was probably never going to wake up again.

_I'm losing the battle_

_I live in the shadows_

He was still hiding, even though David (and Owen most likely) knew his past, Fox too, probably. He had told them nothing but what could be found online.

_Where did the time go_

_Hell if I know_

He had no idea where the time had gone. He'd spent so long running, even without knowing it, that he hadn't looked back and seen how long it had been. He had mourned on the anniversaries, of course, but he hadn't counted them and the fact years had passed had never really registered in his mind until now. Now when he had someone to look after, someone he'd failed. If only Tucker was there...

Tucker.

Danny's head shot up and he almost fell out of the chair while whipping out his phone. He could see David looking at him but he didn't care. He dialed a familiar number and waited with bated breath.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi, Tuck, I need a favour..."

**Dun dun dunn. BTW the lyrics are from "Where did the time go" by Sick Puppies if anyone wanted to know.**

**And Tucker is brought into the picture, guess how he's gonna help. No seriously, guess, 36 people are reading this and there are only 34 reviews, considering there are multiple chapters I'm more than a little disappointed.**


	9. Ch 9 Vlad's up to something

**Ok, people, very soon I'm gonna introduce an OC. I need your help with this, you gotta watch out and tell me if she's becoming a Mary Sue, she's not gonna be around much but she'll be important later. And no, it's not gonna be some "Chosen one" rubbish or even have anything to do with her bloodline. Ok maybe just a little but it's not that significant. So please be honest and warn me if she's becoming a Mary Sue. That is all for now.**

**Now on to reviewers: ****Next stop willoughby**** I freaking love you! No seriously! So many people who start reading just say something like, cool, or UPDATE! And it's really getting on my nerves, you're a breath of fresh air and your my third favourite reviewer. Next on the list is: ****Gigglingskull**** my second favourite reviewer, don't be so pessimistic, you really helped me out there! And now for my most favourite reviewer *drumroll* ****WitchOfCrimsonFire**** good idea but I'm not using it, I have this whole thing all figured out, just you wait. Speaking of ideas, none of you guessed right, but then again my brain is strange, only ****Next stop willoughby**** came close and even he/she's way off.**

**Enjoy, my dear readers.**

Tucker sighed as he wheeled around his apartment near the hospital, the building had an elevarot, so he could go to other apartments easily. His wheelchair even had a motor, so his arms didn't get tired from moving so much. And Tucker moved around a lot, he hadn't let the wheelchair stop him, right now he was working on making it fly and installing weapons into it, so far he hadn't succeeded.

He was jerked out of his planning on how to build and fasten mini rockets by the sound of his phone ringing. The red beret wearing man blinked and dug in his pockets to try and find said piece of technology, wondering who on earth would be calling him.

"Hello?" he answered, not looking at the caller ID.

"_Hi, Tuck, I need a favour..._" a very familiar voice said.

"Danny? Danny! How've you been dude? It's been way too long." Tucker said, a relieved smile blooming on his face.

"_Haha, yeah, way too long. Listen, how are your hacking skills?_"

"Sharp as ever, my friend, what'cha need?" the African-American man asked as he pulled out a computer screen and keyboard he'd installed into the chair.

"_I need you to hack into any and all satellites with footage of Manhattan from yesterday. Once you spot a large helicopter destroying one of the walls I need to know where it went._"

"Ok..." Tucker said, switching on his hands-free, which actually was a Fenton Phone which he'd been upgrading "I'll call you back, ok Danny?" he said as he hacked into multiple satellites.

"_Yeah, later Tuck._"

"Later."

With the call ended Tucker's fingers flew over the keyboard at breakneck speed as he searched for what Danny needed. A smile crept on his face, he hadn't had this much fun in a very long time. He hadn't made any new friends, still mourning over the loss of Sam and Danny, sure, Danny was alive, but he hadn't come home or to visit, hadn't even called unless absolutely necessary.

Thinking about it now, he couldn't really blame his friend for leaving, at first he'd been furious but then he'd kept Vlad off Danny's back, keeping the Frootloop as far away from Danny as he could with his hacking skills. It hadn't been easy and Plasmius had been close to finding the running youth many times but somehow Tucker had been able to keep him from being found.

He'd also called in favours from all over the internet, almost all hackers were in his debt in one way or another, he was practically the commander of a cyber army. Some kept tabs on the GiW, some kept Danny hidden, others kept up with technology, others kept an eye on the criminals of the world. Tucker, on the other hand, kept his eye on Vlad, always on Vlad.

Getting into the satellites, he immediately searched for what Danny had asked for and found it realtively quickly. He looked through the satellite feed and followed the helicopter. The helicopter landed on top of an abandoned building. Pleased with himself, Tucker readied to send the information over to David Xanatos, because Tucker was just that awesome and knew who Danny's employer was, when an alert popped up on one of his screens in his ops corner. He had a corner where there were five screens and as many keyboards, plus other miscallaneous tecnology.

Tucker rolled over in a flash and was hacked into Vlad's computer in seconds. He had installed an alert whenever Danny was mentioned in any data in any of Vlad's computers. What met his eyes made him pause and stare. This was new... and odd... Taking out his cellphone Tucker dialed the number that had called him earlier while also sending the satellite feed over to Xanatos. After a couple of rings his friend picked up.

"_This is Danny._"

"Hey Danny, I've sent the satellite feed to Xanatos' computer and I'm pretty sure that's all there is."

"_Ok... yeah, it's there, thanks Tuck, I owe you one._"

"Nah, man, just good to hear from you... listen... Vlad's on the move."

"_What do you mean?_"

"Well..."

Danny closed his phone with a frown, not liking what Tucker had told him. Sure, the Frootloop was obsessed, but this was just... strange, even from him.

"What's with that look?" David asked, looking up from his computerscreen.

"Nothing important, so this help any?" Danny asked, stuffing his phone into his pocket, eyes hopeful.

"Very, this cuts down 60% of possible hiding places." David said, staring at the pictures for a moment before looking his employee in the eyes "Thankyou, Danny."

Danny shrugged, looking away "He's my responsibility too, Mr. Xanatos. I should've called Tucker sooner."

David didn't answer, knowing he would just shout in the young man's face. He knew he would just make him feel worse and even if it would make David feel better it wasn't worth it "Why don't you go check on Owen?" he instead asked.

Danny nodded, exiting the room before enterign an elevator, not even registering the fact he was in a small moving metal box. He was completely on auto-pilot and would only later realize he hadn't panicked inside an elevator.

**Graduation party prepping sucks so bad. Sorry it took so long, I've been baking like crazy and cleaning for my big sister's graduation party, I am so proud of her, but damn does this take a lot of work.**

**Don't forget to review, it helps a lot**


	10. Chapter 10 The helicopter makes it click

**WitchOfCrimsonFire****: The plan is awesome, just you wait.**

**Next stop willoughby****: Prince Malcolm shall return soon, as he has a special part in "The Plot"**

**Radiant Celestial Aura****: "The Showdown" is going to be epic, believe me, though it won't come just yet, **_**the showdown**_**, however, is similar to what happened in the show**

**Enjoy and review, also tell me your thoughts on... Zoey!**

Danny stared at the locket in his hand, a silver locket with a very bright green gem in the middle of it, when opened there was only a mirror with golden vine-looking edges. He still had no idea what to do with it. As he looked up at the still form of his somewhat friend Owen, a heart-monitor beeping steadily, his mind went back to how he got it.

He'd been on his way to the hospital when she bumped into him. He wasn't even kidding, she bumped into him and hugged him.

"Danny! Nice to see ya!"

He hadn't even twitched and the only thing indicating he was affected by her was his eyebrow twitching "Zoey."

Zoey was a woman who had popped up in his post-explotion life again and again, he'd stopped asking how she did it and just went with the flow, gave him less headaches. She had long, straight hair, black eyes and was always wearing black in some way, today it was a simple black dress with white thorny vine patterns on the long sleeves.

"I got a gift for ya!"

"... I'm not sure if I want it..." the last time he'd gotten a gift from Zoey, it had caused him to wake up on a boat in the middle of Venice.

"Not _that_ kind of gift, and honestly, how was I supposed to know it had some sort of teleportation spell woven into it?" and yes, she believed in magic, though Danny had no idea if she could do any herself.

"Ok, what is it?"

"It's somethin' which will one day save your life." she'd said, handed him the locket and disappeared in a flurry of black hair and cloth.

How she pulled it off he would never know, half the time he expected her to exclaim "I'm Batman!" because that's what her disappearance act reminded him of.

He still had no idea how a locket-mirror would one day save his life, and he had half-a-mind to throw it away, but deciding to trust his eccentric friend for once he just slipped it around his neck and let it rest against his chest as he listened to the somewhat comforting sound of the heart-monitor.

When Owen woke up he heard a steady beeping from his left side and the sound of breathing from his right side. Opening his eyes was difficult but he managed to keep them open for a few moments, enough to catch a glimpse of black hair and a familiar jacket before they fell closed again. Trying to speak only resulted in a wheeze and lots of pain.

However, Danny had noticed him tensing up and burst out "Owen, you're awake! I was getting worried, you know?"

Owen opened his eyes again and stared at the worried face of the young man before his eyes slid to a silver locket he had not seen him wear before. His eyes widened and he tried to sit up, only to fall back when waves of pain washed over him, making him clench his eyes shut.

"Sleep, Owen, everything will be better when you wake up next." Danny's voice said but was getting fainter by the second. Just as his vision started to go black he wondered where the man had gotten that locket, and why it reeked of the magic of Avalon.

As Owen's eyes closed once again, Danny sat back and sighed. He was glad that he'd been there for the brief moment the man had been awake, but he wanted to go back to the Eyrie building. Not knowing if it was okay to go back, however, he decided to instead walk around for a bit. Mind made up, he rose from the chair and made his way outside.

Before he knew it, he was at the podium the people running for mayor used for their campaigns. He clapped politely as a Frank Johnson stepped out of the spotlight. Next up would be Matt Doyle. At the sound of a helicopter Danny looked up, expecting to see a small chopper similar to the one Mr. Xanatos usually used. What he was faced with, however, caused him to freeze.

It was huge with missiles all over it and had plagued his memories ever since he'd seen it fly away with Alexander on board. Yes, it was indeed the chopper that had attacked the castle before sunset. Danny quickly took a picture with his phone before he legged it to Doyle's headquarters. Catching his breath before entering discreetly.

Sneaking in wasn't as hard as he'd thought it would be, even with all the people walking around. There were plenty of shadows, blind spots and hiding places the halfa could duck into. Peering out from behind a filing cabinet he surveyed the people walking past. He was just about to move away when he spotted them, confirming his suspicions. Quickly snapping another picture, Danny sneakily exited the building.

David stared at the e-mail he'd recieved from the kidnappers. The instructions were simple, bring a gargoyle to the library steps at midnight.

He sighed and stood up from his desk "Looks like Daniel was right. They are an organization fixated on Gargoyles." he said as he walked over to the window. After a brief silence he slumped against the glass, his breath misting on the cool surface "What am I going to do?"

Meanwhile rigth outside Doyle's HQ, Danny was dialing a familiar number once again.

"Hey Tuck, I need another favour."

**Sorry about the wait, but I hope this makes up for it.**


End file.
